


Happy Halloween

by bellafarella



Series: SC Prompts [13]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Patrick, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Costumes, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Literally wrote this on my lunch break at work, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Riding, Smut, Top David, True Love, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: David & Patrick throw a Halloween party
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: SC Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335769
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! If you listened to the new EW binge podcast then you'd know that Dan was asked what David and Patrick would do for Halloween aka couples costume. Dan said that David would be opposed to couples costumes and would go as Edward Scissorhands. So this is a fic on David dressing as Edward Scissorhands and them throwing a Halloween party. And it gets smutty 😜  
> Enjoy! ❤

“Couple costumes are incorrect, Patrick,” David says in a huff. “Honestly, how am I married to someone who wants to coordinate Halloween costumes?”

Patrick tries not to laugh. “Because you love me and couldn’t live without me,” he teases, standing from the sofa to step up to his husband who had gotten up in a fit at the thought of them doing a couples costume this year. He wraps his arms around him, David automatically placing his arms around his shoulders. “It’s our first Halloween as a married couple, we should do a couples costume.”

“I would rather die,” David says, face contorted. He loves how David wears every emotion on his face; it makes it so much easier to tell what he wants.

Patrick shakes his head slightly, a smile on his face. His husband is so dramatic. “What if we did like a Frankenstein and Bride of Frankenstein?” he suggests.

David doesn’t immediately hate it since his face isn’t showing disgust. He thinks it over, humming slightly. “I don’t hate it,” he tells him. At the look on Patrick’s face David interjects with, “ _But_ – I had another idea in mind for myself and have already started working to perfect it so maybe next year,” he finishes off his thought with a small peck to his lips.

Patrick chuckles. “Okay, David.”

*

David and Patrick seem to be hosting the party this year and people from town they didn’t even invite are showing up. “It’s a small town, David, its fine,” Patrick tells him when they see Bob walk into their house.

David groans but lets it slide. Stevie walks over to them, a beer bottle in hand. She’s dressed as Wednesday Addams – not really a stretch from her regular look. “And when did you get here?” he asks her, not realizing she was even here yet.

“A while,” she shrugs. “Nice costume,” she adds, nodding to him.

“Thank you,” he says. This Edward Scissorhands costume took _a lot_ of work but he thinks he managed to pull it off. “Could you believe Patrick wanted to do a _couples costume_?” he groans.

“Hey, you promised for next year and I am holding you to it,” he reminds him.

“I said _maybe_ but you do look very dashing in my clothes so that might change,” David tells him, a small smirk on his face.

“Oh my God, I was wondering who you were supposed to be,” Stevie snickers making Patrick laugh too.

“Okay, I don’t like that! Also, honey, be careful with that jacket. It’s brought me a lot of good luck and clearly, very expensive and we cannot afford to replace it,” David reminds him. He’s decided to dress in David’s black skinny jeans with the rips in the knees, his white t-shirt with black accents at the bottom, and his favorite leather jacket. He looks _unreal_ in this look.

“Okay, David,” Patrick says simply.

“Why do I recognize this outfit?” Stevie asks, eyeing Patrick.

David groans. Patrick says, “He wore it the night we saw you at Jake’s orgy.”

Stevie almost chokes on her sip of beer. “Right,” she says after clearing her throat. David’s watching her, glint in his eye. “What?”

“So how was that by the way? We never talked about it,” he asks her.

Patrick’s also watching her now and she just finishes off her beer and says, “Oh look at that, need a refill,” before walking away from them.

Patrick chuckles. “Rude,” David groans. “I’d also like a drink though, please,” he adds holding up his makeshift scissor hands.

Patrick saw David work really hard to make those so he will definitely help him get a drink. “Punch?” he asks.

“Yes please,” David says, he made the punch before the party and it’ll definitely get him tipsy with all the booze he put in it.

*

Even with the added guests that David wasn’t expecting or even cared to have there, the party was a huge success. He even won the costume contest that the guests insisted on doing.

He gets his scissor hands off to start undressing. They’re a little too tipsy to clean tonight so they decided to just leave it for tomorrow morning. Patrick is careful taking David’s clothes off himself – David watching to make sure. David manages to get out of his costume and is about to take a brush to his unruly hair when Patrick stops him.

“This doing it for you?” David teases, making his way to his husband in nothing but his boxer briefs.

“Kind of,” Patrick tells him, shrugging slightly. “Johnny Depp is really hot.”

“Okay, that’s not –” David starts to interject when Patrick laughs and says, “I’m just kidding. I think you look very sexy,” as he steps into David’s space, reaching up to hold his neck as he pulls him into a kiss.

David kisses him back hard, slipping his tongue into his mouth, not caring about his makeup anymore. He wraps his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, pulling him against him. Patrick walks them back to the bed, climbing on top of his husband when he hits the mattress.

Patrick runs his hands up David’s chest, watching him with lustful eyes, before diving back in and claiming his mouth. David moans into the kiss, his hands grabbing at Patrick’s perfect ass that’s grinding on his dick.

“ _Mmm, David_ , wanna ride you like this,” Patrick says as he moves his mouth to his ear, sucking lightly on the lobe.

“ _Fuck_ , yes, please,” David begs, his hips bucking up into him.

Patrick climbs off his lap to dig in the bedside table for the lube. David moves up the bed, removing his briefs. Patrick removes his after dropping the bottle of lube next to David’s hip.

“Lie down,” David tells him when he’s fully nude. He does as he’s told and David moves to lie between his legs. He kisses him hard on the lips; it’s all tongue and teeth before he kisses his way down his body, taking his hard cock in his mouth.

“ _Fff- David_ ,” Patrick moans, his fingers instantly in his hair, pulling at the unruly strands.

David moans against his cock, loving the feeling of Patrick pulling his hair. He fumbles for the lube without removing his mouth from his husband’s perfect cock. He gets it open and coats his fingers, circling one against his hole. Patrick spreads his legs further, planting his feet on the mattress to give him better access.

David slips a finger in and slowly fucks him with it as he continues to bob up and down on his dick. He adds another when Patrick starts thrusting back against his finger. He doesn’t stop until he’s three fingers deep and Patrick’s begging to ride him.

They switch positions, David on his back and Patrick climbing on top of him. Patrick takes hold of David’s neglected, hard, leaking cock, and lines it up with his entrance before slowly sinking down onto it. They both moan out loud at the feeling.

Patrick doesn’t start moving until he’s fully seated. His hands are on David’s chest as he’s riding him in slow torturous rolls. David’s gripping onto his waist, thrusting up to meet his every movement.

“You look so fucking good like this, baby, so perfect,” David tells him, biting his bottom lip when Patrick slams back down on him.

Patrick throws his head back and moans so deeply when David’s cock hits his prostate. “ _Jesus, David_ , right there,” he tells him.

They speed up their movements, chasing their oncoming orgasms until they’re panting, sweating, and moaning each other’s names. Patrick flops down onto David, not caring about the mess on David’s body from his come. David rubs his back and tells him how much he loves him, how perfect he is, how good that was.

They finally disentangle themselves to take a quick shower before sliding back into bed, under the covers, and cuddling up together. David can’t help but wonder the kind of sex they’ll have next year when he allows them to do a couples costume. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr/twitter: bellafarella


End file.
